


Serenity Don't Go Backwards

by Maidenjedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee tries to explain an engine problem to Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity Don't Go Backwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColebaltBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/gifts).



> Prompt "Kaylee tries to explain something to Mal" from Colebaltblue. Written in 2009.

"So, does it make more sense now, Cap'n? Do you get why Serenity can't go backwards until we get the parts I asked you to get me on Persephone?"

Mal blinked, suddenly aware he was being addressed directly. Kaylee's detailed explanation of reverse thrust had lasted long enough for Mal's mind to wander to places where reverse thrust was something only Inara's kind would understand. Kaylee looked up at him from her place on the floor, half her body hidden under the engine she had been working on when he came to complain about Serenity's inability to "go backwards" (as Kaylee put it) in a recent skirmish with the Alliance.

Kaylee didn't wait for an answer. Instead she launched into a second tirade - "Mal," she said impatiently, as sweat began to bead on her forehead and her face turned red with the indignation she felt over his supposed lack of attention, "Serenity's engine don't run or rotate in reverse; thrust reversers block the blast and redirect it forward. There are two ways of doin' this, but I need a...."

Mal was sure he would get an earful once again later. In the meantime, he kissed Kaylee in part to stop her words, and in part because he couldn't get enough of them.


End file.
